diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diario de Greg: La Ley de Rodrick
Diario de Greg: La Ley de Rodrick is the Spanish version of Rodrick Rules. It was released on July 30th, 2009. It was published by the Spanish book publishing company Lectorum Publications and a few other companies. The only difference in this book compared to other books is the translation. 'Author/Illustrator - 'Jeff Kinney (English version) '''Pages - '''224 (217 reading pages) '''Release Date - '''July 30,2009 Trama Greg comienza con un nuevo diario, y Rodrick golpeó a Greg. Greg dice que su verano es malo, toma una clase de natación y hace mucho frío, incluso sin sus problemas con Rodrick. Pero Greg termina ganando un trofeo. También dice que Rodrick lo hace usar el traje de baño de Rodrick, pero los niños lo acosaron. Rodrick también tuvo que levantarlo, en la espalda y Greg se lesiona. Greg camina a casa desde la práctica de natación para evitar lastimarse y encuentra una manera de no ir a clase, escondiéndose en el baño, pero no trabajó porque hacía frío y Greg se envolvió en papel higiénico. Cuando va a la escuela, todavía tiene la maldición y se la etiqueta a un niño nuevo. Greg dice que tiene suerte por eso y se sentó junto a Alex Aruda, un nerd. A Alex no le importa que la gente lo engañe, y eso se debe a los apellidos. El chico que violó la regla fue Peter Utger. Era inteligente y no levantó la mano, por lo que los niños lo llaman P.U. Greg también dice que lo comenzó. Mamá también hizo que Rodrick y Greg fregaran los platos, pero Greg lo hizo él mismo y Rodrick acampa durante 30 minutos y cuando llega, Greg termina y se queja con Susan y Frank. Pero Rodrick usó una excusa. También en verano, Rowley y su familia fueron a América del Sur, siendo populares entre las chicas. Greg odia a este cantante llamado Joshie, de Europa, y Rowley no quería escucharlo, y a Greg no le importan los viajes de Rowley. La clase de francés de Greg tiene amigos por correspondencia, y Greg quiere que sea como una niña de 17 años, como Rodrick. Pero el maestro hizo que Greg lo volviera a hacer, eligiendo a un chico que es francés y de su edad. Rodrick recoge a Greg de la escuela, como clase de natación, pero se peleó. Mamá lo presenció y dio una conferencia a los niños. Greg dice que Rodrick puede meterse con Greg, pero Greg tiene un secreto que Rodrick les va a contar a todos, pero Rodrick tiene uno que dice que cuando estaba en su segundo año de secundaria, Rodrick estaba ausente el día de las fotos de la escuela. Pero su padre envió la foto de Rodrick cuando estaba en segundo grado. Rodrick arrancó esa página de su anuario. Greg también dice que su padre tiene un diorama y que nadie lo toca, porque cree que los niños lo van a romper y mamá está tentando a que papá vea películas románticas. Frank odia que Rowley vaya a la casa, y el padre de Rowley odia a Greg, debido a que Greg y Rowley vieron una película en la que los niños hablaban un idioma secreto que ningún adulto puede entender. Sin embargo, Greg dice que el padre de Rowley huele a mujer, en un idioma secreto, y el padre de Rowley descubrió el código y echó a Greg. También dice que cuando llegó Rowley, trajo sus fotos del verano y la mejor fue en un safari. Greg también dijo que fue a Wild Kingdom, y es más fresco que un safari por el río. Esta noche, Frank y Susan vieron una película romántica, pero crearon un señuelo y Susan lo atrapó. También dice que su papá lo lleva al centro comercial porque para evitar Cerebros Retorcidos y Bill Walter, un perdedor total de 35 años. Pero cuando Greg y su padre salieron, los fanáticos de los cerebros retorcidos no se fueron, pero su padre lo resolvió con la música clásica, pero Susan dice que lo hizo sin ningún accidente. En el viaje a la iglesia, Greg hizo que Manny escupiera jugo de su nariz, y su madre dice que Greg casi mata a Manny, lo que resulta en que Manny grite. Greg estaba decepcionado de tener a Manny, que se queda sin escocés, como Manny rompió la consola de videojuegos de Greg al ponerle una galleta. Manny le da a Greg que es un arma, una pelota con palillos de dientes. Greg promete sentarse en él. Greg le escribe a su amigo por correspondencia y le dice que deben escribir en inglés. Pero Rowley terminó sentado en la pelota, y Greg revivió, y también dice que Rodrick se afloja y le pide a su padre que teclee papeles. Greg también hizo informes de libros sobre cuentos cortos, y obtiene una buena calificación. En octubre, el amigo de Greg, Chirag, volvió a la escuela y Greg le hizo una broma, pensando que Chirag se había ido. También dice que su clase está en él y culpa a su madre por comenzar el chiste. El viernes, Chirag le dijo al director de la escuela de Greg, haciendo que Greg pidiera perdón a la persona falsa, Sharif. Greg también menciona cómo mamá lo está llevando al centro comercial y quiere comprar un videojuego para su amigo en su cumpleaños, lo que hace que Greg tenga que pagar con su PROPIO dinero. Pero los Fuller pusieron rígido a Greg en el verano después de cuidar a su perro, lo que resultó en que Greg hizo mal, al no tener dinero. Mamá inicia un sistema de dinero falso y lo cambia por dinero real, pero cada dólar valía un centavo de dinero real. En la fiesta de Rowley, los niños parecen más jóvenes que Greg. Greg jugó al escondite, pero ve a un niño en el hoyo de la pelota. Rowley abrió sus regalos y se da cuenta de que Rowley compró un diario. Greg se enoja con él. Greg cree que su broma terminó, pero el padre de Chirag le contó a su madre y Greg le pidió perdón a la persona real, Chirag, y jugó videojuegos. Pero mamá le advirtió a Greg que si él estaba loco, está en problemas. Greg promete ser honesto, diciendo en algunas cosas, Greg está tratando de ser honesto. Casi miente cuando llamó a la PTA, y mamá casi hizo que Greg mintiera. Greg también dice que debe ser honesto porque una vez, Greg casi se comió la casa de pan de jengibre. Mamá publicó la cosa en el periódico, resultando que Greg era una celebridad. En el día de la carrera, Greg tiene que completar una forma de sus futuros trabajos. Rowley contrató a la enfermera con las chicas, mientras que Greg consiguió un empleado. Greg también rastrilló las hojas con Rodrick, pero ambos lo esquivaron. Greg cree que Rowley está hablando con chicas, hablando de Greg y Rowley sabe un mal secreto sobre Greg, y en quinto grado en español, los niños tuvieron que hacer una parodia en español. Sin embargo, Greg rompe un agujero e imprime su trasero en la pizarra. Greg dice que si Rowley le está diciendo a la gente, está diciendo quién se comió el queso. Greg se da cuenta de lo que está pasando en el diario de Rowley, Gallery 51vaGYFYLXL. SY300 .jpg 9788498674019.jpg Rodrick Rules Spanish Back Cover.jpg Category:Spanish Books Category:Foreign-language versions of Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Books Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Real Life Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Real World Articles